


The Astro Love Cycle

by serkxt



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Drama, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I seriously wrote this as a joke, Love Triangles, M/M, Multi, Romance, love cycle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-06-06 18:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6765556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serkxt/pseuds/serkxt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To make a long story short, Jinwoo and Sanha are dating but Dongmin is super jealous of them and he is too blind to see that Bin loves him. And no one is paying attention to Minhyuk and Myungjun, but they're secretly have big crushes on each other.</p><p>The end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Brief Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> This seriously was a bad idea

Okay, probably writing this was a sin but here it goes.

 

_A brief introduction to the ASTRO Love Cycle_

 

Jin Jin loves Yoon Sanha

**but**

Yoon Sanha loves Cha Eunwoo

**but**

Cha Eunwoo loves Moon Bin

**but**

Moon Bin loves Jin Jin

**but Jin Jin loves Yoon Sanha, therefore the cycle repeats itself**

MJ loves Moon Bin 

**but**

**Moon Bin loves Jin Jin and so the cycle repeats**

**Meanwhile, Rocky is too busy being swag**

((If you want, you can suggest One-Shot scenarios ^^)) 


	2. Eunwoo finds out about Sanha and Jinwoo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was poorly written im sorry

Jinwoo and Sanha have been dating for a month and none one knew (lucky). Jinwoo was the one who first figured out he had feelings for one of the members; Sanha found out soon after he accidentally walked into Jinwoo changing. Then the two began sneaking small looks at each while one wasn't looking. But their relationship was only small, meaning they did nothing that would make them uncomfortable. They would only have cuddle sessions, maybe one make-out session every once in a while, possibly watching movies together; huddled on the couch of their dorm. (Since Sanha was underage, Jinwoo didn't want to hurt him because he was so young). 

* * *

 

_"Yoon Sanha, I think I'm in love with you," Jinwoo confessed. He took the younger boy's hand and interlocked their fingers together. "Is that weird for me to say though?" He said, looking into the boys eyes. "I mean..we've known each other for a while now and..I know that you've been sneaking small looks at me while you thought I haven't been looking."_

_"Jin..?" Sanha whispered, his eyes widening. "How..did you know..?" He whispered._

_"Because every time I turn to look at you, your face is all red and flustered," Jinwoo chuckled. He took his hand out Sanha's, and slid it onto the younger boys face. "It's very cute," he smiled._

_"..Stop that.." Sanha made a cheesy smile and looked into the older boy's eyes._

_"But you're so beautiful," Jinwoo said, stroking Sanha's cheek with his thumb._

_"I like you too," Sanha said. Jinwoo nodded and leaned in close to the boys face. "I know," he whispered._

_"Then kiss me already," Sanha whispered, both of their lips nearly inches apart. Jinwoo laughed at the boys actions and shook his head._ _"Be patient little one," he said. "I am going to...now," Jinwoo leaned in closer again, slowly though. This annoyed Sanha. They both laughed quietly before their lips met softly to contain their laughter._

**_That's the story of how they confessed their love._ **

__

* * *

 

"Where have you guys been? We've been looking for you everywhere," Myungjun said. Sanha and Jinwoo walked into the dorms to the others sitting on the couch, watching television and eating chips. Dongmin was sitting next to Moon Bin, who he was feeding chips to. Min Hyuk was sitting on the floor, since the couch was way too crowded. Myungjin was feeding him chips as well.

"We went out and got ice cream together," Sanha pipped up. Jinwoo nodded to the younger boys response.

"Yeah, we got some for everyone," he said lifting the plastic bag up.

"Ice cream? Wait what?" Dongmin sat up and turned to look at the two. He eyed them both for a second and shrugged. Yes, Dongmin also liked Sanha (but he didn't know the young boy was dating Jinwoo). Sanha was really nice, playful, funny. He would use more words to describe the boy, but three was enough. 

"Ooh! What kind did you guys get?" Min Hyuk pipped up.

"Oh, uh, chocolate, vanilla, and cookies and cream!" Sanha beamed. He placed the bags down on the counter and ran towards the group before jumping on the couch.

"Sanha! Stop it! You're hogging the couch!" Moon Bin laughed, trying to scoot to the side and give the younger boy some room. "Here, sit next Dongmin," he squirmed. He moved to the edge of the couch and placed Sanha (because he had that kind of strength and Sanha was just light) onto Dongmin's lap.

_'Yes, I can make a move,"_ The older boy thought. Dongmin hummed quietly and slowly wrapped his arms around the younger boy. Sanha tilted his head and giggled. "What are you doing?" He smiled. Dongmin sat up slightly and squeezed the younger boy, making him laugh. "Stop it!" Sanha laughed. "That tickles," he whispered. Dongmin smiled innocently and kissed the younger boys shoulder. 

"I'm not doing anything," he whispered, nudging his face into the crook of Sanha's neck.

"Yes you are, you're being cute and cuddly," Sanha giggled. Jinwoo was hearing everything, not that he was the kind of jealous type, but there were somethings that set him off. Probably one of them being Dongmin flirting with Sanha (kinda). Hearing and seeing the last things Sanha and Dongmin say made him drop one of the bowls he had in his hands and cough.

"You alright? Jinwoo?" Min Hyuk turned his head to the noise he heard in the kitchen.

"Y-Yeah..! I'm fine..! Sanha, help me clean up the mess I made, please," Jinwoo gulped, kneeling down to the melted ice cream and nearly broken bowl.

"Sure! Coming!" Sanha jumped up from Dongmin's lap and ran into the kitchen. Jinwoo looked up, grabbed the boys shirt, and pulled him down. "Woah..!" He squeaked.

"Why are you letting Dongmin do that to you?" Jinwoo stated, shooting a look at the younger boy.

"He's only being nice Jinny!" Sanha whined, sitting up to grab a towel from the counter. "You're jealous aren't you," the younger boy said, with an obvious cheesy smile on his face.

"Am not," Jinwoo mumbled under his breath.

"Yes you are," Sanha giggled, wiping up the ice cream that had fallen onto the floor. "Just look at it this way Jinny, I love you, I can't love two people can I?" He reasoned.

"...You're right.." Jinwoo gave in. He looked up at the younger boy and made a weak smile.

"Miiinnn, get us more potato chips, oh!, and get us Coke, defiantly Coke," Myungjun nodded at the boy and pointed.

"Get yourself you lazy dork," Dongmin smiled.

"Dongmin, will you  _please_ get us potato chips and Coke for us from the kitchen?" Moon Bin smiled at the boy. Dongmin rolled his eyes and gave in (you can't resist those eyes). He sat up from the couch and went into the kitchen. "You guys know..where..the.." He stopped and his jaw dropped. 

"Cuddling tonight?" Jinwoo whispered, stroking the younger boys cheek with his face.

"Yeah," Sanha smiled. "Can we also watch a movie too?" He asked.

"Sure, why not," Jinwoo nodded and placed a light kiss onto younger boys lips. Dongmin's eyes widened.  _'Sanha..is kissing..Jinwoo..'_ He gulped. "..Guys..?" He breathed out. Jinwoo jumped and looked up to see Dongmin standing in the kitchen. "..what are you two doing..?" He didn't really wanna know the answer.

"..Nothing.." Sanha whispered, slowly standing up from the floor. He awkwardly shuffled over to the refrigerator, he opened it and grabbed a bottle of Coke before he handed it to Dongmin. "You asked for Coke right?" He said with a mumble.

"..." Dongmin could only nod and stare at the ground as he held the bottle in his hand. Sanha then handed him a giant bag of potato chips and then took a step back. "Don't tell the others..please.." He pleaded. Dongmin looked up from the ground, he then made a slight nod.

"I won't.." He said and slowly stepped back. _'Why Sanha..why Jinwoo..'_  

 "You okay 'Min?" Myungjun looked up.

"..Yeah..I'm fine.." Dongmin whispered. He handed the bottle of Coke to Min Hyuk and the bag of chips to Moon Bin. "Happy now?"

"Thanks!" Moon Bin smiled. 


	3. What do you mean it was an "accident?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> suo much drama and i cant write proper astro fanfic  
> and god damnit eunwoo, u fuking playboy :')

Dongmin laid down on his bed, staring up at the ceiling as he continued to process what he saw.  _'Sanha..why..why Jinwoo out of all people..'_ He sunk into his sheets more as he continued thinking. He didn't like knowing that two of the members were in a relationship; especially when one of them was his crush. "Maybe I should tell him, then it would make things less awkward.." He mumbled to himself.

"Min! The guys are going out to get more food, wanna come with us?" Sanha barged into the room. He blinked and walked over to the older boys bed. "Everything okay? You look stressed," he said poking Dongmin's arm. "You've been acting different since last week, is something wrong?" He asked peering over the boy. Dongmin sighed and pulled the covers off his face to look at the younger boy. He slid his hands out from under the covers and brought them to Sanha's collar, which then led to him pulling the boy down onto the bed and connecting their lips. Sanha's eye widened.  _Wait, Dongmin was kissing him?_ He quickly pinched the older boys side, causing their lips park. "H-Hey..! What was that for?! Y-You know if Jinwoo found out-"

 _"Yoon Sanha, I have a crush on you,"_ Dongmin confessed as he looked down at the boy. Sanha looked up at him.

"But..if Jin finds out.." The younger boy whimpered.

"Leave him," Dongmin spit out.  **((A/N: oh))** "You can be mine." He said.

"..I can't do that," Sanha whispered. "I can't leave someone I already love for another person." He said. Dongmin bit his lip and slid off the bed with a look of disgust on his face.

 _"Fine, have it your way,"_ he hissed before leaving the room.

 

Dongmin was now both mad at Jinwoo and Sanha, more at Jinwoo. So what better way than to make him suffer living hell. He knew Sanha loved Jinwoo, but he could change that. Dongmin may've seemed like an innocent boy, but there was so much more to that.

"Dongmin, I want to talk to you about something," Moon Bin said as the rest of the boys were leaving to dorm, having them alone.

"I'm not really in a good mood..but what is it?" Dongmin sighed and turned around to face the boy.

"You know..we've been friends since the beginning of time right," Moon Bin started. "And..I know you like Sanha.." _'Since..how long has he known..'_ Dongmin gulped.

"I do not have a crush on Sanha, that is ridiculous," he crossed his arms with a scoff. "Who told you that, Jinwoo?" He rolled his eyes.

"I.." Moon Bin wanted to continue speaking, but decided it wasn't a good idea.

"If you aren't going to say anything, I'm going to go ahead and catch up with the others," Dongmin turned around and went out the door.

"I only wanted to say that I've always liked you since we were kids.." Moon Bin mumbled.  **((A/N: BBY DONT BE SAD IM SORRY))**

* * *

"Sanha-ssi!" Dongmin called out to the younger boy at the arcade. Sanha looked up from the claw machine and dashed over to the older boy.

"What is it?" He asked. Dongmin grinned at the boy and pointed at the photo booth.

"We defiantly should," he nodded excitedly.

"What? You wanna go in the photo booth?" Sanha asked.

"Yeah! It'll be fun!" Dongmin took the younger boys hand and dragged him in to the booth. "You're blushing," he pointed out. "Look..I wanna apologize about earlier.." He spit out. "It was stupid..I-I know.." He confessed. "Forgive me?" Sanha cracked the smallest smile and nodded before embracing the older boy in a hug.

"Yes, I do," he said. Dongmin was surprised, more at the younger boys response. He smiled back and then wrapped his arms around the boy.

"Thank you," he whispered. "But let us.." He whispered letting go of the boy.

"Yeah!" Sanha beamed.

 

The two continuously laughed at the funny faces they made at the camera, Dongmin liked to take Sanha's cheek and stretch it out, it annoyed him a lot. But Dongmin thought it was cute, both Sanha's actions toward it and the face he made when he took his hand off the boys cheek.

"'Min! My cheek hurts thanks to you!" The younger boy complained caressing his soft cheek, which was red now.

"I'm sorry," Dongmin apologized and kissed the younger boys cheek, not realizing the camera had flashed. "Better?" He smiled.

"Mnhm.." Sanha nodded then giggled.

"When you giggle, I smile; it's adorable," Dongmin said calmly.

"The others say it's annoying though.." Sanha whispered.

"Even Jinwoo?" Dongmin asked, concernedly.

"..No.." Sanha shook his head.

"Oh.."

Dongmin still envied Jinwoo for taking the one he had a crush on.  _'I don't see why you love him.'_ He thought with a frown.

"Is something wrong?" Sanha whimpered. Dongmin shook his head. He got change from out of his pocket and inserted it into the machine. The younger boy blinked at the older boys actions.

"Stand still," Dongmin said, placing his hands onto Sanha's shoulders and leaned in for a kiss. Both of the boys lips met for a kiss and the camera flashed. Dongmin then parted. "It's for memories sake," he said. Sanha turned red and looked down.  **((A/N: dam Eunwoo, you smooth))**

"..Oh.." He whispered.

"You won't tell Jin right?" Dongmin asked quietly.

"Won't tell Jin what?" Myungjun asked, pulling the curtain out of the way to peek inside. "Hey! Why didn't you guys do a photoshoot with me!" The boy complained. Dongmin rolled his eyes and quickly grabbed the photo strips before he shoved them in his bag.

"Your loss," he smiled innocently and stepped out of the photo booth. "Are we all leaving or what?" He asked.

"That is..if Min Hyuk would step away from the claw machine.." Moon Bin deadpanned. Sanha let out a laugh, which then caused the other three to laugh.

"Sanha! Come here!" Jinwoo called out from the back. The younger boy turned his head to the side and smiled; running over to where he heard Jinwoo's voice.

"Where were you? I've been looking for you!" Jinwoo complained. "Baby..don't do that.." He pouted. Sanha giggled at the older boys actions.

"..I was in the photo booth with Dongmin," he said.

"Oh.." Jinwoo mumbled, remembering the last time Dongmin was with Sanha. He shook the memory from out of his head and smiled. "I earned something for you," he said sweetly. "Close your eyes," he instructed. Sanha giggled and did so. "Open your hands too."

Sanha smiled and opened his hands out in front of him. Jinwoo placed a stuffed animal into the younger boys hands and instructed Sanha to open his eyes. The younger boy opened his eyes and smiled wide.

"But how'd you get this?! These stuffed animals are impossible-"

"Magic and love," Jinwoo smiled, placing a kiss onto the boys forehead. "If you get scared..or worried..or nervous..you just squeeze that little fella, and you think of me." He said. Sanha continued getting flustered at the older boy but continued to smile anyway. "Your dimples are adorable," Jinwoo pointed out.

"Oh stop!" Sanha giggled.

"Guys, we're going!" Myungjun called out from the front of the arcade.

"'Kay! We're coming!" Jinwoo replied, taking Sanha's wrist and ran out with him.

* * *

**((A/N: annnnddddd more drama))**

Dongmin let out a sigh as the group arrived back at the dorms, laughing and singing OOH AHH by TWICE out of key and horribly. In addition to it, Jinwoo and Min Hyuk's attempt to dance to it. He let out a chuckle at the boys and fell onto his bed. He honestly so was super tired (unlike everyone else, who was probably going to stay up watching dramas). Dongmin thought it could join them, but decided not to, he only wanted rest.

"Are you not going to join us?" Moon Bin peeked into the boys room.

"..No.." Dongmin let out a sigh as he opened one of his eyes.

"Why not?" The boy asked.

"Tired," Dongmin mumbled. "I've had a really stressful day.."

"Mnh..haven't we all," Moon Bin smiled.

"Go ahead, watch dramas without me. But what's on by the way?" Dongmin asked.

"They're showing a re-run of Coffee Prince, apparently old, 2000 dramas are gonna be showing on tonight; then they'll be playing Secret Garden." Moon Bin said.  **((A/N: ANYONE REMEMBER BIGBANG'S SECRET GARDEN PARODY FROM LIKE 2009 OMG))**

"Ah," Dongmin nodded. 

"HE DID WHAT NOW?!" Min Hyuk screeched from the other room. "NO! UH-UH!"

"I think that's my queue," Moon Bin smiled. "Sleep tight..'Min," he whispered, shutting the light as he slid the door closed.

"Have fun," Dongmin said weakly as he dozed off. 

 

The rest of the group for that night consisted of screaming at the television, crying, more crying (but maybe some laughter), and Min Hyuk feeding Moon Bin potato chips as they sat on the floor and Jinwoo, Sanha, and Myungjun sat on the couch. Sanha was sitting and cuddling on Jinwoo's lap, the others noticed, but didn't know the fact that the two were dating (since everyone has at least sat on each others lap once).

  
"Jinwoo..p-please get us some tissues.." Myungjun sobbed quietly as he wiped his tears off his cheeks using his sleeves.

"You guys are such babies," Jinwoo rolled his eyes. "Sanha, could you get up?" He whispered to the boy.

"Oh..! Sorry!" Sanha silently jumped up from Jinwoo's grasp.

"Thank you," the older boy smiled and sat up from the couch. "Where are the tissues by the way?" He asked.

"In the..k-kitchen..by Dongmin's bag.." Min Hyuk sniffled. "NO, I CAN'T TAKE THESE FEELINGS ANYMORE!!" He cried out. Jinwoo rolled his eyes and let out a chuckle. He turned the light on in the kitchen to search for the box of tissues.   
"Where the.." He whispered. The boy looked literally everywhere. "I don't see them!"

"AHHHHAAAAAA, WHYYY!!" Myungjun cried. Of course they weren't listening. Jinwoo let out a groan and continued looking around.  
"Maybe they're on the table," he sighed, turning the light off in the kitchen and then turned the light on for the table they all sat around for dinner. "Never mind! Found it!" He grabbed the tissue box, but stopped when he saw a bit..something..peeking out of Dongmin's bag.  _'Jinwoo, that is sneaking..Dongmin just took some photo's with Sanha..that's all..'_ He shook his head.  _'But...you should at least see them..'_ He reasoned. Jinwoo set the tissue box down. He slowly and quietly unzipped Dongmin's bag. There were the strips of photos he took with Sanha. This made him swallow a lump in his throat. He looked around, just in case someone saw him, and took them into his hands. "Oh no..that little son of a.." Jinwoo bit his lip.  _Sanha was kissing (or being kissed by) Dongmin_. "Dongmin..what..the hell.." He hissed quietly.

**((A/N: uh-oh, cliff hanger and more drama))**


	4. Control Your Temper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't updated in a while and this is still written as a joke
> 
> but i plan on adding some MJ and Rocky stuff in later ;)

The movie ended; everyone in the living room got up and turned the lights on to clean up. Myungjun was  _still_ crying; Jinwoo could hear the elders sniffling all the way from the living room, but the only thing that mattered at the moment was Dongmin. Oh boy, was he about to punch someone, not literally, though. He needed to talk to the younger in private while everyone else was in their rooms. "Jinny! Mind helping us?" Moon Bin called out as he was trying to fold up a blanket, but he was doing it horribly. Dongmin rolled his eyes at the elder and took the large blanket from out of his hands, "you're doing it wrong. Watch and learn," the younger proceeded to fold and wrap the piece of fabric up until it was perfectly squared.  _Reason number one why Moon Bin loved Dongmin: he was a motherly figure._

 

Jinwoo snapped back into reality and shoved the pictures back into Dongmin's bag before walking back into the living room with Myungjun's tissues. "As requested," and proceeded to hand the elder the box. "T-Thanks.." Myungjun sniffled out and snagged the box from the younger males hand. "I call dibs on the shower first," he said in between sniffling and blowing his nose.

"I call second," Min Hyuk said, and the other proceeded to call out 'third, fourth, fifth'. "Guys, we can't all take showers tonight. The manager said we have to be careful with our water usage." Jinwoo pointed out and the others let out a groan. "Do you want Sanha to take a shower and all of a sudden the water stop working mid-shower? How  _could_ you let this little boy not finish  _his_ shower?" The elder baby-talked the group and pulled at Sanha's cheek, who was not happy with that at all. " _Stop_ it," the younger had a certain tone in his voice, and it frightened Jinwoo.  _'I sware Dongmin, what'd you do to Sanha_ _,'_

Upon thinking the younger's name, Dongmin spoke: "well Myungjun, how about you go take your shower and we'll continue to clean up in here." The aftermentioned left the room quickly, leaving everyone else cleaning after themselves. Sanha took the food and drinks to the kitchen, Moon Bin and Dongmin cleaned the couch, and Jinwoo was left with putting away the movie away. "Night everyone!" It was obvious that Sanha had put away everything first. He said to good night everyone and the others told him good night too.  
One by one, Min Hyuk and then Moon Bin left, saying their good nights to the last two people cleaning up: Jinwoo and Dongmin. "Night guys!" Moon Bin left the room and the only thing heard was silence. Jinwoo sat up from sorting the DVD's and turned to face Dongmin, who was putting away pillows in proper order and moving blankets into different places. "Eunwoo," the aftermentioned turned at the call of his name. "Yes?"  
"We need to talk," the elder said with anger in his tone and Dongmin could obviously hear it. "About what?" The younger tilted his head.  
" _Sanha_ ," Jinwoo was practically clenching his fist and had a hiss in his voice. Dongmin swallowed a lump in his throat and took in a deep breath to control himself. "I suspect you looked at something you weren't supposed to," he was calm, trying not to lose his collected manner (unlike Jinwoo over here). "Well, what'd you see?"

" _My_ Sanha-" "Last time I recalled Sanha belonged to  _nobody_ ," Oh Dongmin was  _good_ , really good. "Were you jealous of him and I in those photographs? At least I'm able to get him  _spiced_ up," That's it. Jinwoo was pissed and ready to start a fight. "Take that b-back you ignorant _punk_!" Trying to keep the noise down to it's lowest, Jinwoo jumped toward the younger and pinned him to the couch; fists were being thrown and legs were being kicked. But both of them failed to keep their noise to it's lowest; in mear seconds, the others came running in. "Oh my god, what the hell you two!" Moon Bin screamed. "Both of you stop it!" He begged and tried breaking up them both, yet tumbled backwards.  
"What's happening?" Myungjun walked into the situation with only a towel around his waist and he was still dripping with water from the shower. "Jinwoo! What the hell is going on?!" In an attempt with only a towel around his waist, he ran toward the couch and used all his strength to pull the elder off Dongmin.

"Jinwoo! What the hell are you doing!?" The elder shouted at the Jinwoo, who was on the ground with a bloody nose and panting. "Dongmin, are you alright?" Moon Bin cared for the aftermentioned on the couch. "Where does it hurt?" He spoke calmly and brushed the messy strands of hair from the younger's face to only have them swiped away. "I'm fine," Dongmin hissed and jumped off the couch, pushing Moon Bin out of the way in the process and left the room.

"Jinwoo, why the  _hell_ were fighting with Dongmin? You could have hurt him severely!"  
"Better talk quick,  _punk_." Myungjun crossed his arms and shot the male on the ground a glare. "I don't think the truth is ready to be told yet," Jinwoo stood up from the ground as if his bloody nose and cramps weren't a thing, and tried to leave the room; avoid the situation as well.

"Where do you think you're going?" Moon Bin was  _very_ pissed off at the elder for beating on his crush (I mean who wouldn't be?). "Why did you and Dongmin fight?" Jinwoo rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, "it doesn't matter." "Yes, it does. Moon Bin practically had spit on Jinwoo's face by now, but the elder didn't care. "Did you know that the truth can hurt, Moon Bin?" Jinwoo had a smirk on his face, "let me say this," the elder got close to Moon Bin's ear and whispered: "Dongmin. Likes. Sanha." Continuing to smirk, Jinwoo exited the situation.

 

Leaving wide eyes and scattered friendships


	5. Fixing Friendships

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> correction: I don't dislike JinJin, irl. I mean come on, he's so fucking fluffy and god dammit was he adorable in the To Be Continued series
> 
> which is on Netflix now 0w0

Mornings in the ASTRO dorm were the same as always: Moon Bin and Myungjun waking up first; Bin proceeding to wake up the others as Myungjun makes breakfast. But today, it was a bit different: this time, Sanha was the first to wake up and he then proceeded to wake up Myungjun. "Wake up the others, will ya?" He elder asked the maknae, who nodded and ran off to the others. He started off by knocking on Min Hyuk's door, telling him to wake up and be at the table in ten minutes. And repeated the process with the others. He ran back into the kitchen, where Myungjun was cooking. "Need any help?" Sanha asked politely. "Can you set the table please?" Myungjun replied tiredly. And to top that off, they had to get dressed after breakfast so they'd be ready for a panel they had at noon; it was already 8:30 AM.  
Others started to flood into the kitchen and dining area; Moon Bin was the first to arrive. He pulled out a chair and sat down, still stressed out from all the drama last night. "Oh! Morning Bin!" Sanha smiled brightly and brought over plates and silverware to the table, "mind setting these out?" He asked and the tired Moon Bin nodded. "I guess so.." He whispered and sat up from his chair to place plates and silverware at everyone's usual sitting spot.  
"Morning," Min Hyuk said tiredly and sat down in his usual spot at the table, in between Sanha and Myungjun, who would be joining him later. "Oh, morning Min Hyuk!" Sanha greeted the elder with his usual, bright smile. 

One by one, everyone else arrived, expect Jinwoo. Though, if he did join the table, it would become hell. "Where's Jinwoo?" Asked the maknae. Moon Bin nearly choked on his food, "U-Uh..sleeping still," replied the male. Sanha and Min Hyuk were the only ones unaware of the "drama" from last night after the movie. Moon Bin wanted to tell the two but felt like there would be a serious consequence.  
Upon thinking about Jinwoo, the male appeared. "Morning," he said plainly. "Morning Jinny!" Sanha giggled out, but Jinwoo didn't smile. Sanha was one of Jinwoo's main reason to smile, but today just wasn't that kind of day. "Did you sleep well?" The younger asked.  
"Yeah.." Jinwoo mumbled. And today was a day to hate the seating arrangement: Dongmin was sitting right across from Jinwoo. The younger stopped eating for a second and looked up at Jinwoo, who was still eating silently.  _He was going to make Jinwoo suffer_. "Sanha and Jinwoo are dating," everyone stopped eating and heads turned to Dongmin, who was taking a sip from his glass; smirking secretly. "Excuse you?" Jinwoo mocked and lifted his head up. "What'd you say?" He hissed and glared at the younger.

"You all heard me: Jinwoo and Sanha are dating." By now Dongmin's smirk grew and his tilted his head to look at Sanha's face. The maknae felt his face flush red, and by now, everyone was staring at him and Jinwoo. "Well, is it true?" Min Hyuk asked to clear the silence. "Of course, it is, I saw them kissing in the kitchen last week," replied Dongmin.  
"Tell us the truth  _Jinwoo_ ," Moon Bin shot a glare to the elder; he _needed_  answers. "Well, if that's how it's going to played, Dongmin. I have pictures of you and Sanha in the photo booth together, and you know what I saw? Oh that's right,  _you and Sanha..kissing_ ," Jinwoo smirked, but on the inside, his gut never wished him and Sanha got together. Then there wouldn't be any drama. But, Dongmin would've made a move.

"What the hell is wrong with you two?!" Sanha pushed his chair out and it made a loud squeak. "I am no one's _toy_!" He shouted and _everyone's_ eyes went wide. "You shouldn't fight over me, I don't anyone to get hurt because of me!" There were practically tears in the maknae's eyes by now. Sanha may be been sixteen, but he had the heart and mind of a lion. "I'm  _sick_ of it!"  
Jinwoo's eyes went wide, he could truly see how hurt Sanha was and he didn't want to see his crush like that. He didn't even know if Sanha wanted to date Jinwoo anymore. The elder looked up at Dongmin, who was affected as much as Jinwoo. They both realize what idiots they had been. The two stood up from their seats and turned toward the younger, "S-Sanha..I'm sorry for being an idiot.." The elder whispered and Dongmin nodded and spoke as well, "it was wrong of me to kiss you."  
Tears had practically streamed down the maknae's cheeks, was this apology enough? The two ran over the younger and embraced him in the biggest hug. "We're sorry," they said, but tears continued to stream down Sanha's face. The other members sitting at the table all stood up, and Sanha's small hug from Dongmin and Jinwoo turned into a giant group hug from the rest of the members. Sanha let out a weak, little laugh and tried to embrace everyone. "Hey guys, I love you all." 

 

 

**Seriously, how the shit could _anyone_ hate this little fluff ball oh my god**

**Can I just cuddle him**

 

**And no the story isn't over yet**


	6. Better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And pardon this short chapter

Moon Bin stared at both Jinwoo and Sanha, who were standing next to one another in the kitchen. The two were both silent. "How long have you two been dating?" The boy asked the couple.  
"About a few weeks now," replied Jinwoo who was looking straight at the floor. "Sanha, can you confirm this?" Moon Bin asked the younger.  
"It's true, we have been dating for a few weeks now," the younger confirmed, yet he continued to stare at the ground.  
Moon Bin continued to examine both males, thinking of a way he could either punish them or just lecture them. Myungjun stepped in, as being the eldest, he had to take some responsibility. Pushing Moon Bin aside, he spoke, “We can’t control your relationship, but, I do think that you could hide it from the public,” he explained soothingly, “you just need to be careful in public.” The couple nodded, but Myungjun stepped towards Jinwoo, “and you need to control your anger. You nearly killed Dongmin!”

  
“You’re exaggerating, hyung,” Jinwoo sighed. “You two need to apologize, that’s what.” The elder sighed, “I’ll leave you two alone,” Moon Bin and Myungjun both left Sanha’s dorm. There was only silence in the room.  
“Why’d you hit him?” The younger asked, “why’d you start a fight with Dongmin?”  
Jinwoo sighed, “because,” he said, “I saw those photos you took with him and the photo booth. I know, it’s dumb.” He sat down on the bed and stared at the ground, he couldn’t face Sanha’s disappointment. “You shouldn’t attack him like that,” the younger sat down next to his lover and rubbed his back to calm him down, “Dongmin is my friend. Yes, he and I kissed and he may have a crush on me, it doesn’t mean I won’t stop loving you.” Jinwoo looked to the younger with widened eyes, he was surprised Sanha would reply this heartedly. “I’m..sorry I fudged it up. I’m sorry I attacked Dongmin..it was dumb of me,” Jinwoo sighed and moved his gaze back to the floor. Sanha got off the bed and placed his soft hands onto the elder's cheeks and lifted the male's face so that the two were facing one another. “It’s okay,” the younger smiled and placed a small, sweet kiss onto his lover's forehead, “I forgive you, just apologize, please.” And he smiled sweetly. Jinwoo nodded and took this opportunity to kiss the younger passionately. Their lips synced together perfectly and sweetly since nothing was holding the two back. Their lips then parted for air and Jinwoo spoke, "we have a panel to attend," he said with a cute smile, "let's get dressed." He stood up from the bed and walked towards the door.

  
"I love you," Sanha smiled to the elder who was leaving the room with a little grin on his face.

 

The panel was luckily a success, everyone had lots of fun, especially for Sanha. He absolutely enjoyed meeting all the fans and getting to answer great questions. He also sat close to Jinwoo, which added to the fun. Whenever a fan would answer Jinwoo a cute question, Sanha would always butt in and giggle. Jinwoo did the same when Sanha got a question.  
But all in all, the panel was the best panel he had ever had.

 

 

 

  
The group arrived back at their dorm, everyone went to different places: Sanha went to his room (and automatically fell onto his bed), Jinwoo and Myungjun went straight to the couch for their daily dose of K-Dramas, Dongmin went straight to the shower, and Moon Bin and Minhyuk shuffled to the kitchen for food. "Hey guys, you hungry for anything?" Minhyuk called out to his hyungs on the couch.  
"Coke and popcorn please!" Myungjun requested and the two retreated back to the living room with the refreshments and food the elders asked for. "Thank you," Jinwoo smiled and Moon Bin sat in between the elder's while Minhyuk sat close to Myungjun.  
"Whatcha guys watching?" Moon Bin asked.  
"Beating Again. I would explain the plot to you, but it's complicated," Jinwoo muttered, his mouth full of popcorn.  
"I see," Minhyuk whispered, looking at Myungjun as he did so.

When the movie was over, Moon Bin and Myungjun had already fallen asleep (and his head was on Minhyuk's shoulder), Minhyuk was on the couch now, since Jinwoo got tired and went to bed. "Alright, I'm off to bed." Moon Bin stood up from the couch with a yawn and left the room. Minhyuk got up from the couch and slowly slid one of his under Myungjun's legs and the other arm under his arms. He carried the elder bridal style in his dorm and carefully placed him on the bed, making sure that his hyung was snug and warm under the blankets. Minhyuk smiled at the older boy and turned the light off in the room so he could clean up the mess in the living room.  
"Wait," a voice called out to him. Minhyuk turned around to see Myungjun sitting up in bed, sitting under the covers. "Will you stay with me?" He asked quietly.  
Minhyuk took a second to reply, "sure, hyung," he said, though he quickly left the room to turn off the TV in the living room. He immediately rushed back to the elder's room and climbed into the little mattress next to Myungjun. "Mnh," the elder let out a loud sigh and opened his eyes to see Minhyuk in front of him. "Do you have enough of the blanket?" He asked quietly. The younger nodded,  
"Yeah, I'm alright. Thank's for asking," he smiled to the elder and cuddled into the matress.  
"Hey, Minhyuk?"

"Yeah?"

_"I like you,"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> scute little mj and rocky bc theres like no fanfic for it-im helping
> 
> hope you all are enjoying the story so ^^


End file.
